


Restless Days, Sleepless Nights

by hinatatas



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pre-Despair, Slice of Life, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinatatas/pseuds/hinatatas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though Ishimaru was the most composed, self-disciplined student of any school around the world, he was also the loudest snorer Oowada ever had the displeasure of knowing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless Days, Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in about a day after thinking it would be pretty funny if Ishimaru was actually the loudest, messiest sleeper in complete contrast to how he acts the rest of the time. That somehow turned into a camping trip, and here we are!
> 
> There are spoilers for one character revealed in chapter 5 of the game, but other than that, this is just a silly little slice-of-life thing!

Oowada had a feeling that nothing good would ever come out of the camping trip that Ishimaru proposed over the summer, and for the most part, he was right.

If it had just been the two of them, brothers going out into the wilderness and doing manly stuff like hiking and chopping down trees for firewood or whatever, it would've been fine. Great, actually. But instead, the hall monitor went and invited everyone else from their class, which was where everything got shot to hell.

Enoshima whined about having to wear sneakers instead of high heels. Kuwata whined about not having anything to plug his electric guitar into. Maizono and Celes whined about getting mud on their outfits. Fujisaki was upset about the lack of wi-fi, and Yamada got about five minutes into their hike before demanding that someone carry him. Oogami actually complied, and Asahina had cheered vigorously as the two ran up the hill and eventually out of sight. Togami, on the other hand, had brought his own luxury camper on the trip and drove ahead of all of them at the very start, leaving Fukawa liable to snap at anyone who tried talking with her.

Oowada wondered why everyone had bothered to clear their schedules for the week if they were just going complain to the whole time.

Naegi, at least, seemed to be quietly enjoying himself, and Hagakure had accepted the idea of not having regular showers all too easily. Ikusaba and Kirigiri were hard to read, but they didn't seem too pissed, at least. Some of the students were actually well-suited for this type of trip, but the problem was that the rest of Oowada's peers were exactly the _opposite_.

When everyone finally arrived at the designated sight near the top of the mountain, the light in Togami's camper was on, and the heir could be spotted through the window reading a book. Oowada growled to himself and marched to up bang on the door.

"Go away. I'm busy," a bored voice replied.

Oowada opened the door anyway and glared at the camper's inhabitant. "Togami, what the fuck. Why did'ya even come on this goddamn trip if you're gonna snub all of us the whole time?!"

"Fresh air is good for the body."

Oowada considered flipping over the table that Togami was seated at, but he instead slammed the door and trudged back to the center of the clearing. Taking a few deep breaths like Kirigiri had taught him, the biker shouted, "Okay, guys, listen up! We need to set up our tents and get firewood. Who wants to do what?"

No one said a word until Ishimaru raised his hand straight up in the air and said, "I will help pitch the tent! Do we have the instructions?"

"I dunno, they might be somewhere in there," Oowada muttered, scratching at his head. In reality, he'd thrown them away a long time ago, but Ishimaru didn't need to know that yet. "Anyway, yeah, who's gonna help'im?"

In the end, Ikusaba, Asahina, Naegi, and Oowada himself went to get the firewood while everyone else either stayed behind to get the tents up or to sit around bitching. Oowada didn't really care which as long as someone got the job done. However, upon returning with armfuls of wood, it seemed to him that maybe he shouldn't have thrown away those instructions after all.

"Brother!" Ishimaru barked, pointing at a lopsided lump of fabric that looked like it was going to fall over any minute. "As we were not given a set of directions, we could not successfully pitch the tent. But I will not give in! If I do, I am afraid we will all have to pack into Togami's camper."

"Okay, no, I'm not sleepin' anywhere _near_ that pompous assho-"

"Language!"

"...Pompous butthole. You've really never gone camping or anything before? Getting a tent up is a basic skill."

"I never had an opportunity to do so. I was always too busy studying!" Ishimaru exclaimed, hand over his chest as though to emphasize how close schoolwork was to his heart.

Oowada sighed, not surprised in the least. "Okay, just gimme a sec and I'll help."

Dumping the various branches and twigs into a circle of rocks, Oowada noticed that the girls' tent was already up. He gave Oogami and Kirigiri an approving nod, figuring that they were the only ones who helped, and went back to the boys' tent. Hagakure seemed to have fallen asleep while sitting against a tree, and Oowada gave his leg a kick to get his attention. "Hey, we're pitchin' the goddamn tent. Get up."

Hagakure screamed himself awake, his head jerking up and slamming into the trunk. He swore and hunched over, holding the back of his skull with both hands. "Don't hurt me, please! I haven't used an ouija board for years, I swear..."

"It's Oowada, dumbass. Come help us. You probably put up mystical tents or whatever all the time, right? Quit slackin'."

The fortuneteller looked up, eyes narrowing. "Hey, that hike was tiring! And the tents are a classic because they allow just the right amount of airflow for optimal -"

"I don't care. Get up."

Hagakure sighed and clambered to his feet. "Okay, geez, here I am. Where's the tent?"

"It's that lump of... whatever," Oowada said, pointing over in the direction of a very distressed Ishimaru. The man in question was attempting to pound a stake directly through the tent's fabric with his foot, apologizing profusely with each stomp.

Oowada felt more and more like a babysitter.

\---

Once the tents were pitched and the fire was crackling peacefully, Oowada figured he could finally take a break. The sun had already set and the temperature was dropping fast, so everyone set their chairs up around the campfire for dinner. Togami was still seated in his camper, and the smell of whatever he was cooking wafted toward the group. 

"Damn, did he bring a personal chef along or somethin'?" Oowada asked to no one in particular. He tried to subtly swallow the drool forming in his mouth.

"It would not surprise me if he had a few servants stashed in his closet," Celes mused, posture unfailingly straight even in her saggy camping chair. She smiled. "I must admit, I'm a bit jealous."

"What do we have to eat, anyway?" Kuwata asked, one leg slung lazily over the other. His posture was the exact opposite of Celestia's. "I'm starving."

Oowada blinked. "Didn't you all get the memo to bring your own food? I mean, we're gonna be here for a week, so we're probably gonna go out and hunt for it anyway, but you all shoulda brought somethin' just in case we can't get that much."

Junko's nose wrinkled. " _Hunting?_ What is this, the Stone Age?"

"Don't worry, Sister," Ikusaba said, sharpening one of her many knives. "I can get food for the both of us easily."

"What about the rest of us?" Kuwata whined. "This is stupid. I wanna go home."

"What the hell were you guys expectin', a five-star resort?" Oowada snarled. "If you wanna go home, then fine. Go ahead into the wilderness by yourselves and see how well you can find your way back."

"... No need to get so touchy," Kuwata muttered, sinking even further into his chair.

"I believe that we should first take inventory," Kirigiri offered, trying to break up the argument.

"An excellent idea!" Ishimaru agreed. "Please raise your hand if you brought your own supplies." His own hand shot into the air, followed by about six or seven others.

When all was said and done, the group had eleven granola bars, eight protein bars, two cases of protein powder, two tubes of hair gel, a wide assortment of knives and military rations, three medical kits, various packets of trail mix, two fishing poles, thirteen cell phones, and four laptops. Celes also brought up the idea of breaking into Togami's camper if necessary, and the fact that it was met with a generally positive consensus left Ishimaru looking very disturbed.

"Hey, it's dog-eat-dog out here, man," Oowada offered, patting his bro roughly on the back. "If he wants to show off how much he has in front of everyone, he should expect that we're gonna resent'im for it, right?"

"Brother!" Ishimaru snapped, glaring up at the taller man. "I am disappointed! In times when everyone else's morals are wavering, you and I must stand strong as examples to the rest of them."

"C'mon, you gotta admit that he'd deserve it," Oowada smirked.

Ishimaru sighed and said nothing more on the matter. "In any case, it has been a long day. We should all get something to eat and retire early so we are ready to face the rest of the week."

Oowada nodded and turned to face the group. "Okay, listen up, everyone! We're all too tired to go get food tonight, so we're gonna dig into some of the stuff Ikusaba brought and call it a day. We'll start building up our food supply tomorrow."

Unsurprisingly, about half the group complained incessantly while eating the rations, which left Ikusaba looking somewhat offended. Oowada gave her a sympathetic look and a shrug, but she didn't respond. Afterwards, everyone climbed into their respective tents to get ready for bed. A few of the guys had forgotten to bring sleeping bags, but Oowada figured it was their loss and lied down in his own, disregarding Kuwata's pleas to share his bedding.

"C'mon, man, it's really fuckin' cold," the baseball player said, teeth chattering in a piss-poor attempt to garner sympathy. Ishimaru tsk'ed at his word choice.

"Too bad. It's your own damn fault for thinkin' that everything would be supplied for you," Oowada said, head hitting the pillow hard.

"Can someone share their body heat with me? Yamada, you've got the most padding, you could stand to lose some -"

"Just for that comment, no, I will not."

"Ugh, guys, _c'mooon_ , I'm gonna freeze to death!"

"Kuwata," Naegi interjected, "you can come over here between me and Hagakure if you want."

"Yeah, we've got warmth to spare," Hagakure added.

"You could probably just use his hair as a blanket," Oowada mumbled sarcastically.

"Aw, sweet, thanks!" Kuwata said, diving under the fortune teller's mane. "Holy shit, it's so soft. Kinda smelly, though."

"Hey, don't insult the hair!"

"Sorry, man."

"Can you all just shut up and go to sleep?" Oowada slurred into his pillow.

"Indeed, it is quite late for you all to still be up and talking," Ishimaru added, nonetheless sitting up to admire the unusual scene on the other side of the tent. "We all must get an adequate amount of rest for the trials we will soon face!"

Soon enough, everyone had settled down and fallen asleep. This would've been where Oowada could finally get some quiet after the hectic day, but he had no such luck. Ishimaru fell asleep almost immediately and began snoring right into Oowada's ear. This was easily remedied by muffling the sound with a pillow over his head, and Oowada was eventually able to fall asleep in that position.

However, a few hours later, he was awoken with a slap to the face. The biker shot upright and looked around but couldn't see anyone, so he directed his gaze downward to see Ishimaru's arms flopping around as he adjusted his position, still sleeping and snoring cacophonously.

"Un-fuckin'-believable," Oowada mumbled. Ishimaru started mumbling unintelligible words in response, kicking at his sleeping bag.

Kuwata crawled from under Hagakure's hair toward the duo. "Hey, what's up with him?" he hissed, making a poor attempt to whisper.

Oowada put a finger to his lips and shrugged. "Maybe this is normal for him."

"Well, he's being too loud. Should we wake him up?"

"No, that won't help anything. He'll just yell at us for not sleeping ourselves." Oowada sighed quietly, staring down at the hall monitor.

"Could we put a pillow over his face?" Kuwata asked, making a grab for Oowada's before his hand was snatched into a vicelike grip. "Ow!"

"You idiot, you're gonna kill him!" Oowada seethed. "Just leave him be."

"I can't sleep like this. Could we dump'im in Togami's bed or something?"

"No, that's st-" Oowada paused, putting a hand to his chin. "I mean, anything that'll make Togami mad is good with me, but I don't wanna scar Ishimaru like that. He'd flip."

"Yeah, and it would be hilarious!"

"... Maybe, but I can't do that to him. Just shut up and go back to bed."

Kuwata sighed and climbed back under Hagakure's hair, grumbling to himself. Oowada laid back down and was immediately assaulted by Ishimaru's breath being exhaled up his nostrils in one very loud wheeze. The biker coughed and held his pillow up to act as a barrier.

Eventually, though his pillow and ears were both withstanding quite an assault, Oowada managed to fall back asleep.

\---

The next morning, Ishimaru was seen fleeing from Togami's camper in tears, and the heir himself came out a few moments later with a red mark on his face and a snarl on his lips, both caused by Ishimaru's restless sleeping habits.

Peeking his head out from the tent, Oowada sighed, turned back around, and stomped on Kuwata's leg.

It wasn't going to be a pleasant week.

**Author's Note:**

> After the second day, half the class leaves, led by Ikusaba (who really wanted to stay but was dragged away by her sister). Those that are left (probably Ishimaru, Mondo, Chihiro, Sakura, Asahina, Naegi, and Kirigiri) genuinely enjoy themselves, managing to get enough food and still have fun; I like to imagine them all sitting around the fire swapping secrets and playing truth or dare or something and just being cute friends ahh
> 
> also Togami just stays in his camper the whole week reading and doesn't even notice or care when half the class leaves


End file.
